a shiki in selphia
by omniXenderman
Summary: a malfunction in the rune spheres causes a tragic world to mingle with seplhia and skirt the lines between dimensions. when natsuno yuuki has replaced lest, he slowly adjusts to the magical new world he has been thrust into, how many other sotoba vampires have switched places with the guardians and selphia at large


**this is just an idea im toying with, if the idea of natsuno and the main shiki characters doing stuff in a fantasy world intigues you, than this story is for you...rune factory fans, this story panders more towards the shiki audience. shiki is a tragic anime about vampires, rrune factory is a fantasy jrpg, alright fandoms glad you could meet hope ya get along, and i hope you enjoy the story**

Natsuno could feel himself falling. He was clutching Tatsumi as hard as he could as the two caterwauled into the seemingly bottomless pit. A few more seconds and the two were gasping for breath as they felt the powerful impact.

"Nice try…bit jinrou don't die from something like this." The blue haired jinrou said sharply. Natsuno took a pained breath, but the air was choked with the smell of blood and ash, he could barely make out the faint glow of the fire from all the way down in the pit the two were now occupying.

"Inconvenient isn't it." Natsuno said apathetically. He pulled out a small bundle of dynamite from his inner jacket. Tatsumi gasped as he lit the fuse.

"You don't have to do this! Aren't you afraid of dying?!" Tatsumi tried to yell, but he couldn't find the energy anymore. Natsuno just stared back blankly at him.

"I've been dead for a long time now" Tatsumi sneered in defiance as the explosives detonated. All Natsuno knew went to black as the last spark of life exited his body. Or so it seemed.

" **The rune spheres…objects of incredible energy and power, originally meant to serve as a sort of battery for the dragon god of the wind. Ventuswill. When their power is unlocked by an earthmate, they can fulfill an almost infinite number or roles and functions, everything from transformation to transportation to forging weapons and casting magic spells. Ethelberd was planning to use them to steal the dragons power….but that man managed to destroy him before the transformation was complete…he even managed to defeat me in the depths of rune prana and freed the dragon from oblivion so that she could once again protect selphia… but with a simple alteration even a demon like me can make use of their power…I can use them to warp the very fabric of space and time, the entire town of selphia will regret the day that they stood before** _ **Ragnarok!"**_

Natsuno stared into the black void strewn before him.

"So….this is what death is like? Will I just sit in this void for all eternity? And what of that voice in the distance?...rune spheres? Immense power?...Ragnarok? and a wind dragon god….maybe I'm just having a fantasy dream….the explosion must not have killed me…..guess eternal life really is forever…." Natsuno continued to drift in the blackness for several minutes unrtil a bright flash of blue light severed the void. The next thing Natsuno knew was that he was falling out of the sky….and fast. So fast that he could barely make out his surroundings, all he could see was a green pasture in the distance, and a regal looking castle…..a regal castle that was growing exponentially larger. Just as Natsuno realized what was happening he felt another impact, this one had far more give than the corpses in the hole. He was only unconscious for a moment as he recovered his breath. He looked up, slightly dazed from the fall and could see bright alabaster walls and ornate decorations all around him. From what he could understand he was in an enormous room. With an equally impressive skylight to match it.

"did I fall?" he said blankly as he looked through the opening. "hmm? Whats this stuff?" Natsuno looked down at the mass of green scales and feathers as he started feeling the surface he had landed on. " _there is something weird about this… it smells delicious and feels warm, maybe I can feed in it….no those are bad thoughts….only human blood works anyway, and I won't feed on innocent people."_ Natsuno tried to dig into the surface until the entire mass started to squirm.

"Hey! That tickles! Okay stop. GET OFF!" Natsuno was effortlessly flung to the ground under the might of such a powerful being. Though his jaw dropped when he looked up at what he was seeing. His blood turned to ice and he backed up to the far corner of the wall panting and shivering. Fear had never gripped him so tightly. Before him stood a gigantic green dragon. Adorned in ornate scales, but with bird winds filled with many brightly colored feathers of various shapes. Its voice was feminine and the immense creature seemed to glow brilliantly when sunlight hit it. Natsuno was at a loss for words, he couldn't bring himself to accept the reality before him. But the dragon cocked her head to the side.

"hey….arent you going to apologize for landing on me? Which brings up the question, how did you survive a fall from that height?" Natsuno was still whimpering, clutching the back wall. Even with the power afforded to him as a jinrou, something like this was so far out of his experience that he couldn't help but surrender to fear's icy tendrils. He barely managed to choke out a few words.

"w—wha-what? What are you?!" the dragon cocked her head to the side once more.

"you act like you haven't seen a dragon before." She said playfully.

"DRAGON?! Those only exist in fairy tales! This is just a dream hahaha! The explosion nocked a piece of my brain out! Yeah that's it! Hahahahaha" Natsuno had utterly lost his composure, usually cold and unfeeling this was completely unexplainable and it terrified him.

"what are you talking about? Dragons are pretty run of the mill creatures. Though I guess I am different. I'm powerful even among them." She coughed and started to speak in a more regal tone " I AM VENTUSWILL, OF THE DIVINE WIND!" Natsuno backed up a foot when she spoke loudly.

"That name sounds familiar for some reason." The dragon smiled.

"Certainly it should. I'm one of the four supreme beings that rule over this land. I'm a creature called a naitive dragon. As I said there are four of us in total. Each with a corresponding element. I am the embodiment of the wind. My wings shine brightly and my blessings make one achieve their dreams swiftly. You seem like you might be having a hard time so I won't bother you with the other three. For now I want you to tell me who you are and why you decided to crash into my castle." It squinted at the trembling jinrou. "calm down. I won't hurt you." there was a flash of light and Natsuno felt euphoric sensation penetrate every fiber of his being.

"What….what did you do to me?" he said, unable to hide the smile on his face. He was starting to melt a little bit. "that was just a pit of magic. Meant to heal your injuries and give you a peaceful feeling. Though most people have some modicum of a tolerance for healing spells, it's almost like you've never been exposed any magic your whole life, so the spell is having an exaggerated effect.….. _and why do I get an uneasy feeling about him? I thought I saw his eyes turn red for a moment. He must have hit my head hard when he fell…"_ Ventuswill sighed as Natsuno's euphoric feeling started to slip away. His usual empty stare returned.

"Why did I fall? ….im not sure…. _should I tell her about Sotoba? Or can she read my mind….she said she was a god after all…..this is all too much to take in…and I'm still a monster…maybe I should blow myself up again."_ Ventuswill looked at him sympathetically, her own bright eyes locked with his.

"there is more to you than meets the eye" She smiled warmly. Natsuno was taken aback at her sudden observation.

"How can you tell?" he asked curiously.

"I AM a god after all. How could I claim to be without excellent perception? We can sense things about people, especially the quality of their character." She looked sternly at him. Natsuno grabbed his arm and bit the corner of his lip in disgust.

"If that's true then you should eat me." He said bitterly. She simply continued to stare.

"From what I can tell….you certainly are an enigma….but I don't sense anything directly evil about you. Just a profound sadness…it's one of the deepest despairs I've ever had the misfortune to sense. Perhaps you could tell me what it is….or I could just erase your memories outright if you would prefer." Natsuno stood in shock.

"You could do that?" he considered the offer quite seriously.

"What part of "I'm a god" do you have trouble understanding?" Natsuno smirked.

"your right….i shouldn't assume anything…I don't think it would be a good idea….lets just say I'm in a dangerous position if I lose who I was….it might be painful to go on living as is…but I wouldn't want to hurt anyone else because I lost control." She looked at him queerly.

"I know…it might ease your conscious if you told me what was causing you so much pain. One of my responsibilities is to help the people of selphia." Natsuno perked his ears.

"selphia?" he said with renewed interest.

"It's the name of the country we're in" Natsuno sighed and turned away from the green dragon.

" _So I'm not in japan…?_ You would be better off not knowing, all I can do is promise not to cause you or anyone else trouble…..you'd be better off if you forgot about me anyway." she flashed a concerned look his way. Suddenly Natsuno heard heavy footsteps rushing to his location.

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsuno looked on in utter shock as a muscular man in his late fifties burst into the room yelling at the top of his lungs. The look on Ventuswill's face instantly turned sour. "ARE YOU UNHARMED MILAADY?! WHAT HAS THIS RUFFIAN DONE TO YOU?!" she stared at him with red on her face.

"Volkanon…you have no reason to yell. This man was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time, he fell from the sky and crashed on to me."The finely dressed man turned to Natsuno who was still sitting in the corner.

"Oh? This must be the prince who was scheduled to revitalize the town. Arthur right?" Natsuno turned to him and gave him a strange look.

"What? My name is Natsuno. And I'm no prince." He said defiantly. The sharply dressed butler looked at him with concern.

"Could it be that you lost your memory in the fall? WAH!" thick streams of tears poured down the mans face as he closed the distance to Natsuno, wrapping him in a constricting bear hug. Even with his augmented strength, he was no match for the man constricting him, he could feel his spine popping as he lost the ability to breath.

"my…memory is…..fine *gasp* let go please." He whispered. The man showed no signs of ending the embrace and Natsuno instinctually balled a fist. "let… go!" without thinking he swung full force into Volkanon's face sending him spiraling through the wall on the far side of the room. He brushed rubble aside as Ventuswill looked on in shock at his immense strength. "Good show sir! Quite befitting of a prince." Without missing a beat, the man got up in an instant. Aside from a few scratches, he was completely unharmed from Natsuno's attack.

"Like I said. I'm not a prince." He looked back with his usual apathetic stare.

"perhaps your memory is impaired" said Ventuswill. "we have a room prepaired at the castle for you to stay in, Arthur." He had to fight the urge to bear his fangs.

"My name is Natsuno! Or you can just call me Yuuki….or koide….." she smiled.

"I suppose we can call you whatever you wish. But why don't you stay in the room for now. It might jog your memory, or at the very least give you time to think on what you should do next." Natsuno heard another set of footsteps and whipped his head around to see a man with silver hair and glasses.

"Terribly sorry to intrude. My name is seshi…err Arthur. I've traveled quite a distance to reach this town, I was the prince commissioned with the task of revitalizing it." Instantly, Ventuswill and Volkanon's faces turned white. She whispered to Natsuno.

"Well….this puts me in an awkward position…." The man overheard the two speaking.

"Don't bother… I wasn't planning to stay anyway, I should just get out of your hair….. _that guy in the glasses is the monk from the Sotoba temple isn't he?"_ the prince grew concerned for Natsuno.

"Has there been some kind of mix up or something." The prince looked towards Ventuswill.

"no no. this gentleman was just in a meeting before he left selphia….. _im sorry Natsuno, but I need to sort this out"_

"its fine….i can just stay at an inn or something for a few days until I figure out what to do next."the man who called himself Arthur put his hand on Natsuno's shoulder.

"my, where will you go? What will you do?" he looked at him warmly. "hmm…I can let this man stay in the castle for me, if he promises to help with the town revitalization I hereby pass on the mantle of prince to him for the time being." Everyone in the room nearly spat in shock.

"But prince! You shouldn't just renounce your title like that!" Ventuswill noted.

"I have the power to do that, besides, it's only for this town. I honestly didn't want this commission anyway, I'd much rather mingle with the residents and take time off to pursue my novel." The dragon begrudgingly obliged to his request.

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this? I told you I just want to leave!" Natsuno shouted.

"Think about it like this. This task will give you a purpose for the time being, and it might take your mind off of what seems to be troubling you."

"I'm sure you have many questions…MANY questions for me. But in due time everything should become clear to you, and I won't leave you without aid for my-your new responsibilities." The man's eyes flashed red for a moment but Natsuno was the only one who noticed. He had to bite back a bit of rage in order not to lash out at the man.

"you'll have to talk to me in private later then" Natsuno said with a clenched fist.

just so its clear, arthur and any of the other rune factory characters that get replaced are dropped in the shiki universe, i might make a companion story later on, so fret not for their safety. also shiki is quite a brutal and tragically sad anime, this story will have more of a happy vibe like rune factory


End file.
